


The Road Ahead

by SparkGoddess



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Biting, Car Sex, Dinner, F/M, Falling In Love, Kissing, Pretty Woman Reference, Scratching, Skydiving, Surprises, Sydney - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So spread my wings and I'm flying to you,<br/>Cause I know that where I belong is with you.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road Ahead

Benedict asked me to meet him at Sydney because he'd be down there for a convention. I agreed because It meant I would get to spend more time with him which was great since I seemed to missed the fact that he was kind of a big deal.

I was due for a vacation so it worked out in the end. I'd packed as little as I could to use during a week there. Karon had helped me book my flight and had told me about how it would work. I nodded and agreed to everything since I didn't want to end up drawing attention to myself or Benedict.

No one knew about me yet which was great since I could go on about my days without worry about being stalked or photographed by some paparazzo. 

The flight landed at night, I tried to sleep at the right time so that the jet-lag wouldn't be as bad but I felt like death as soon as I stepped out of the plane. I let out a sigh as I walked to grab my bag for which the wait wasn't that long.

I flagged a cab, gave the driver the address and sat back. I turned to look out the window and smiled for the first time since I've left the hectic plane. Australia was beautiful and my adventurous side started to plan all the things I wanted to do. I'm sure Benedict had some of his own.

Once the cab arrived at the hotel, I stepped out and waited as the driver brought out my bag. I smiled, thanked him and gave him a tip before heading inside. I looked around the hotel which was very swanky, my chucks squeaked slightly as I made my way to the front desk. 

I told the brunette behind the desk my name and she handed me a small envelope before directing me towards the elevators and telling me what floor I needed to go to. I did as she said, getting into the elevator. I was so excited to see Benedict again. He'd been gone for a month now which wasn't that long really but we'd only started dating a few months ago.

"410, where are ya?" I talked to myself as I made my way down the long hall then stopped in front of the door. I put in my key card and watched the red light change to green. I slowly opened the door and walked inside, pulling by bag behind me and latching the door before I put my handbag down.

"Hi" Benedict said, looking up from his book as he sat by the big window. He put it down and then stood up, making his way to me and cupping my face in his hands. God i'd missed his fingers on my skin, how gentle they were when he touched me. I leaned up on my toes and kissed him softly.

I wrapped my arms around him when he kissed me back, moving his hands to my waist as he deepened the kiss. His lips were soft as they moved against mine, his fingers pressing onto my hips before we both pulled back "Hi" I said breathlessly as he held me. He pressed his face against my hair, sniffing slightly.

"Stop smelling me you weirdo" I said which made him laugh loudly and smack my ass before he pulled away to sit on the bed. I followed and did the same "Couldn't help it. You smell nice" He smiled and held my hand in his, thumb stroking at the skin.

"Thanks" I blushed slightly. It wasn't the first time that he'd complimented me but I was still getting used to it. Used to his eyes noticing me now. It was still a bit surreal but I loved that I could do the same now. Openly look at him, to touch him, to just breathe him in.

He sat quietly for a second then he started telling me about what he had planned "So we're going Skydiving then I planned something but I'm not going to tell you what.. yet" I shook my head, laughing slightly "Adventurous Benedict is sexy" He nodded then winked at me.

"Tomorrow?" I asked as I yawned suddenly. "You need to rest" He leaned in to kiss my forehead and I leaned into him, letting my eyes slip closed for a second.

Turns out that it wasn't a second, it had been the entire night. I groaned as Benedict's arm wrap around me and pulled me in close as he whispered something into my ear before my eyes slipped open slowly. 

The room was dark and warm around us. I nuzzled his face before running a hand up his chest and placing it over his heart, felling the drumming of it under my fingertips "Mmm.." I kissed at his jawline before shifting off the bed and heading to the bathroom.

I turned off the light when I came back out, the room was a little brighter now as Benedict stood by the window and opened the drapes to show the amazing view our room displayed. I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around him and pressing my face to his back "I need coffee" I grumbled.

Benedict laughed softly before turning in my arms and looking down at me "I called room service. Food and coffee on the way" I felt my face break out in a huge grin as I looked into his eyes "Best boyfriend in the world" I kissed him, sighing softly as I enjoyed the press of his body against mine.

We traded lazy kisses as our hands moved over the others bodies. I pulled back when I heard a soft knock on the door then moved to it, opening and letting the attendant in. He brought in the cart and Benedict thanked him, handing him a tip before the man left the room.

"Oh coffee, come to me" I brought the cup to my lips slowly as If it was the most wonderful thing I'd ever seen and Benedict laughed as he watched me "Sounds like you're enjoying that coffee far too much" He said as he moved to sit on the small table in the room and taking his plate along.

I licked my lips, chasing the last few drops left on them "You're just jealous" I winked and he shook his head before we both started to eat our food. 

The rest of the morning was spend in a simple routine. We talked, watched TV, shared a shower together before getting ready to head out on our adventure. We were driven over to the skydiving location for instruction. 

I had to admit that I'd been nervous about this the entire time we'd started the class and now that we were on the plane it felt more tangible which was nerve wracking. Benedict held my hand, tangling our fingers before he whispered things to calm me. His voice in my ear was just what I'd needed at this stage. 

The instructor had us put our goggles on and line up. Benedict was first, the other instructor latched himself to him before they dropped out of the plane and my heart stopped "You're next" The man in front of me said before doing the same and we moved towards the open space before we tumbled forward and the world stopped.

Air whipped around me rapidly "Remember the steps" echoed in my head as I ran them over my mind to try to stay as calm as possible and enjoy this. I looked to my right and saw Benedict, his face exploding with happiness as he looked at me and I could breathe again.

It was over in a few minutes, the parachute opened and we glided down. When my feet hit the ground I wanted to jump up and down, my heart raced and I felt so incredibly alive. I was released from the instructor and walked over to Benedict "That was.." He nodded as he looked at me, his eyes going from blue to a kaleidoscope which caused my breathe to hitch slightly.

I remember him telling me the feeling he had the first time he'd done this, the overwhelming need for someone and now I felt it. I wanted to touch him but I was scared that I wouldn't stop until we were tangled together.

We managed to make it off the location, the driver dropping us off at our car before the need because too great. The garage we'd parked in was empty as we both got into the backseat. His fingers pulled at my shirt, ripping it as we kissed wildly. I pulled his shirt over his head before undoing both our pants then straddling him.

"Fuck, I need you" I hissed as he bit down hard on my lip as he pushed into me in one thrust. I screamed out as I thrust down against him. I needed more, faster, harder and so did he. He moved to lay me down and then started thrusting in and out quickly.

I arched against him, my long nails dragging down his back and causing him to growl out which made him change the angle and fuck me the harder "Bad kitty" He hissed and I cursed as he leaned down to kiss me hard.

"Oh god.. Ben... More.. Need" I begged as I now straddled his lap again. I couldn't keep track of how many times we'd both come at this point just that I felt the bruises and bites on my skin. I could see claw marks on his skin, a bite mark on his shoulder and as he thrust up one last time, I came with his name on my lips and felt the desperate need subside.

Our breathing evened and we parted a few minutes after. I put on my clothes, thankful that I'd brought a jacket along since Benedict had basically ripped my shirt to shreds in our joined haze. We moved to the front and he drove us back towards the hotel.

"I can't believe I did that" I said as we now stood in the shower and I ran a bar of soap over his skin causing him to hiss slightly before he smiled reassuringly "I could say the same" He ran a finger over my neck and I gasped. He smiled as he stroked my skin and I leaned into him as we let the water run over us. 

After our shower, Benedict went off to run an errand but told me to dress while he was away. Wherever he was taking me was a bit fancy since he asked I wear a dress. I got ready, slipping on the dress and putting on makeup which I rarely did but it seemed would be a worthy occasion to. 

I walked into the room again to find my heels when the door opened and Benedict walked in "You look stunning" he said as he walked over to me and pressed a kiss to my lips, his hands behind his back. I shook my head once I pulled back "You look very handsome" I looked him up and down, loving the way his outfit fit his body.

"I have a surprise for you" He said, a smile on his face as he did "Another one?" I asked and he nodded before asking me to close my eyes. I did as he asked then opened them again, my eyes landing on a long black box in his hands "Ben?" I asked before he opened it and I let out a shaky breath.

In the box lay a beautiful necklace with a star pendant attached to it "I saw it and I knew it belonged to you" He said and I smiled as I reached to touch it and he moved the lid over my hand causing me to gasp in surprise "You're pulling a Richard Gere on me?" I said, laughing as he moved to take the necklace out of the box then moved behind me.

"Trying to keep you on your toes" He said before he slipped it over my neck and kissed at my shoulder. I wanted to say so many things at that moment, to make a declaration that I'm sure we both felt but I kept it inside and leaned back against him "Thank you"

Benedict smiled before he took my hand and lead us out of the room towards the lobby where a car waited for us. I slid in and he followed, sitting next to me as the driver closed the door. I reached up and touched the pendant, running my fingertip over the edges as I watched the road ahead of us.

The car stopped a few minutes later in front of a beautiful brick building with twinkling lights over the entrance and The Winery sign in a beautiful font over the brick. The door opened and we stepped out of the car, Benedict offered his hand and I took it as he guided me inside the restaurant.

I could hear the buzzing of voices and clinking of glasses echoing down the small hallway. The hostess greeted us, her eyes moved over the list in front of her then to us, a hint of recognition on her eyes but she said nothing as she lead us towards our table. A small, cozy space just for us that the noise around couldn't invade.

We sat down and I leaned over when we were alone and placed a soft kiss to Benedict's lips. I couldn't believe he'd done all this for us, for me "You never cease to amaze me" I said once I'd sat back and he covered my hand with his on the table "You bring it out in me" He smiled then it faded, his eyes on mine as something changed, hand squeezing mine as he smiled again.

The waiter came by and took our order, recommending entrees and a particularly amazing wine for us to try. We'd taken his advice and he left to get everything started. The wine arrived, it was poured into our glasses and we drank it slowly as we talked about what we would be doing next.

I laughed as he told me a story about Grand Prix and how he geeked out at one of the drivers. He spoke a mile a minute and only stopped when our food arrived. We both moaned as we devoured every single bit of it and finished the bottle of wine. 

We made our way towards the main entrance of the restaurant, where the owner greet us and thanked us for coming before we headed towards the waiting car. I leaned my head on his shoulder as the scenery whipped by.

Once back in the room, we took our clothes off, laying them over the nearby chair before we got into bed. I settled beside him, my hand on his chest as he nuzzled my hair and we slowly drifted off to sleep. 

This is all I ever needed, this feeling inside and the man that'd broken all the walls around my heart down with his warm smile and simple words.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyric Taken From "Our Journey" By Melody


End file.
